The Spoiled Brat With a Demonic Cat
by Dezrae2011
Summary: When you serve the spoiled nobles of he 18th century, you'd wish you were a cat so you could ignore them all. But if you have a contract, you'll just have to put up with it. And did I mention this brat never shuts up? (OCXAlois) (slight! OCXSebastian)


**Disclaimer: I own no one in Kurojitsuji/Black Butler**

* * *

Deep within the library of the Phantomhive manor stood a raven haired man, silently he returned books to their respective places on the shelves. Well aware of the madness out breaking through the manor, he continued his work. Minutes passed before the raven haired butler heard a loud crash some where in the front of the manor, with a light sigh, his tall frame turned the one hundred and eighty degrees it needed to face the door. His crimson eyes harden as he hear the loud yell of a very distraught maid. Quickly, he made his way out of the room and ventured to the scene of the crime, which was outside of the dinning room. In front of him, a maid with red hair and glasses covering her eyes hurriedly try's to pick up the mess which she had created, but she was only making it worse for the glass shards slipped from her grasp, hitting the floor, beginning to lose their length and width each time.

"Mey-Rin, do hurry up and clean this mess. We are having a guest dropping by soon, as Phantomhives we wouldn't want them to injure themselves do to our carelessness." His red eyes move to the girl with glasses. His crimson eyes were a bit softer, but not by much, the butler was still very much annoyed by the girls antics. Mey-Rin nods, standing with a light blush, and voices an agreement.

"R-right away Sebastian!" Mey-Rin exclaims rushing over to a closet that had been down the hall. Moments later she ran back over, broom and a small dust pan in her hands. She places the object of the latter on the ground using the broom to push the shards into the small dustpan. The mess is soon cleaned, but Sebastian was no longer worried as he had left to return to his chores, only stopping as he heard a loud explosion.

The poor butler, Sebastian, was anything but thrilled as he turned from his path to his young masters room up the long staircase, and began to descend the stairs once more. He walked through the great halls of the manor, stepping into the average sized kitchen with normally very clean and polished cobblestone walls to see a charred mess. His deep red eyes that had been surveying the damage then wandered to the lone human standing in the middle of the room with a very terrified and forced smile upon his face.

"Oh h-hello Sebastian." Once the chef had been a blonde, but now, he was black from head to toe. Ignoring the sign of acknowledgement Sebastian stares at him.

"Bardroy, how many times must you be told? Dynamite is not an efficient way of cooking." One of the butlers hands moves to his temple as he begins to rub it, most likely to rid himself of the headache that he would usually gain from the incompetent workers of the household. Bardory grins, not noticing the butlers annoyance, or just not really caring.

"Until the house isn't standing...maybe," feeling Sebastian's heated glare, he waves his hands in defeat trying to explain further. "I mean... I'm sorry Sebastian." He scratches the back of his neck now. Once again the butler sighs, annoyed with the head chef. If he hadn't thought it once, he would think it again, the people he had hired to work for his young master were extremely incompetent.

"Yes, well do see that you don't destroy the young masters manor for quite some time. He will need it," The hand at his temple lowers as he walks over to a hidden cabinet grabbing some cleaning supplies, its hard to say if he had those everywhere or not, and he told the chef to go and help the clumsy maid, Mey-Rin. He then begins his work on the nearly destroyed kitchen scrubbing the counter, the table tops, the cabinets, and finally the oven. Around him the room sparkled and shined, he just wish that it stayed this way, but wishes were never to be granted for those like him. Finishing off the new chore of his, he begins to brew the Earl Gray his master fancied so much and began to make some sort of chocolate cake for his young master plus one.

As soon as the kettle began to screech, a small dark blue carriage pulled up in front of the manor. Sebastian was prepared for them though, using his inhuman speed he silently arrived at the door awaiting the appearance of the guest. He glanced out the window at the mistress stepping out of the carriage and saw a sight to beheld, beside the expected lady stood a maid, the maid wad helping the other out of the blue death trap. As she turned around, she caught eyes of the other, hers cat like emerald eyes looking at him, his red ones looking at him. At that moment one word ran through both of their eyes.

_~Demon~_

As their eyes break connection due to the lady standing next to her yelling at her to pay attention. The elder girl nods every now and then muttering a 'yes mistress' every now and again, before they walk over, the maid carrying her bags. Before the lady can even knock, the door is opened by the demonic man who sends the girl a light smile. Said girl stared up at him with cold and unnerving hazel eyes that blended into her light blonde hair, which reached her waist. The girl was obviously a bit spoiled and that of nobility, she smooths out her long purple dress.

"Where's Ciel?" She asks ignoring the butler who was just about to offer them his hospitality and charming words. Her tone is rather cold for that of nobility, but it goes ignored by the butler who had just moved out of the door way for the two of them to step into the very large and rather blue manor. She looks around, then appears annoyed and the demonic, yet charming man smirked to them, looking over to the other demon to study her now.

She was like the shadow or darker half of her mistress, black hair flowing to just below her shoulders her emerald eyes standing out. Yet somehow, she wasn't much of a shadow, her dress was a peach color, but for some reason she looked at it with disgust. It could be due to the color or it could be the fact that it was to the top of her thigh, but it seemed to be more of disgust since she had thigh high socks underneath which were a darker color.

"Right this way Lady Nightengal." He says bowing to the bratty girl lightly. The Lady nods looking over to her maid.

"Madeline, when we reach Ciel, I want you to help Sebastian," She say somewhat lowly before adding on quietly "That is an order."

"Of course Milady," The rest of their trip was silent now. Something Sebastian appreciated, but soon forgot as he opened the door to the dining room to reveal the young lord Ciel, who sat at one end of the table, navy blue hair falling into his only showing blue eye, the other covered by an eye patch. He looked annoy, probably due to the uninvited guest who seemed to have weaseled their way into the household it was the Earl of the Trancy manor. Alois Trancy himself.

"Oh great its Alois!" Lady Nightengal shouts. The maid beside her rolls her eyes annoyed.

"Yes, its lovely." The maid was never so annoyed in her life. Now was an exception.


End file.
